Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent light emitting diode film, and more particularly, to a transparent light emitting diode film whose state change by a temperature may not occur when forming the transparent light emitting diode film by including a material having strong heat resistance.
Discussion of the Related Art
Digital signage is a communication tool in which an advertiser may use for marketing, advertisement, and training and induce customer experience and is a digital image device that provides advertisement contents intended by the advertiser as well as common broadcasting contents at a public location such as an airport, a hotel, and a medical facility. Because digital signage houses a processor and a memory therein, may freely move, and may clearly represent various contents, at a department store, a subway, and a bus stop, the digital signage may be used for various uses such as promotion, a customer service, and a guide medium. Further, only advertisement contents are not provided but various contents having other objects other than advertisement may be provided through digital signage.
In digital signage, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are generally used. Because the LED has a long life-span and high light emitting efficiency, the LED may replace a conventional fluorescent light and incandescent lamp. Further, because the LED is small, compared with a conventional light source, the LED has been spotlighted as a lighting device.